


Lighten up

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, MAMA!AU, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: He didn’t know how long it has been since he had been brought here but he suspected it was at least one month. He had tried to count how many times the room was illuminated by the sun at first, but after a while he stopped, it became depressing.





	Lighten up

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot warnings, please let me know!

Fear. That’s the first emotion he felt when he opened his eyes. His throat was also hurting. He took a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room before noticing that he wasn’t restrained.  His hands shot up to his neck, curious, anxious. A collar. He was wearing some sort of collar. The metal was cold against his heated and sweaty skin and it made him feel uncomfortable even though it wasn’t choking him.

Curling up, he waited in silence, attentive, afraid. He couldn’t hear anything at all. Only the silence. Perhaps he was restrained in a soundproof room. He didn’t know, but he was scared. Breathing calmly, he tried to close his eyes and teleport but found himself unable to do so. Not that he was surprised. It would have been too easy.

He didn’t remember much, he didn’t even know where he was. He remembered visiting strange places and worlds in the past thanks to his ability, but it was different today. It felt different. He didn’t feel in control of his body anymore. Something was missing, and he knew it had everything to do with the room he was in and the collar he was wearing.

Letting out a shaky breath, he fought to keep his eyes open, but exhaustion won and he fell into a deep but restless slumber.

 

 

Park Chanyeol was crossing and uncrossing his legs as he waited for the judge to finally hear him out. His client, Madam Kim, was sitting beside him, terrified but determined to find his son who was detained somewhere in the country. Chanyeol suppressed a groan. This case was going to be hard. He could feel it. Yet, he liked it. Park Chanyeol  had always loved challenges after all.

Once he was finally in the judge office, Chanyeol frowned. The man kept avoiding his gaze and fidgeting as he tried to explain to Madam Kim that _they_ wouldn’t release his son. _They_ couldn’t release him because he was dangerous and unpredictable. Chanyeol suppressed a snort, knowing it was bullshit.

Before taking the case, he had investigated by himself with the help of his personal investigators. His crew as he liked to call them was composed of international and local investigators. Fanny, a brunet girl who was as scary as she looked had asked around to know who was this Kim Jongin and didn’t find anything suspect about him.  His contact in China, Wu Yifan, assured him that Jongin wasn’t threatening and that he didn’t have any file on him.

Chanyeol had quickly understood that Jongin hadn’t been abducted by the government because he was a threat for the society but because his ability was sought after. By whom, Chanyeol didn’t care, but he had to know. He wasn’t going to let a nineteen years old innocent young man die or be tortured somewhere in Korea for no reason.

“You need to understand the gravity of the situation,” the judge said when he and Chanyeol were conveniently left alone. “There’s no need for you to continue on this case, it’s a dead end. Kim Jongin won’t be released.”

“You don’t know it for sure.” Chanyeol replied simply. “With respect, I’m not going to drop the case just because you tell me to.”

“Are you really going to fight the government?” the man inquired in disbelief. “Do you have a death wish?”

“Are you threatening me?” Chanyeol snapped. “I believe in justice and I believe in the fairness of the government. I’m going to prove that Kim Jongin isn’t a threat for the country and they won’t have any other choice but to release him.”

The judge watched him carefully. “I hope you know who you’re fighting against.”

Chanyeol pressed his mouth in a thin line and didn’t reply, dusting off his pants before exiting the office. Madame Kim was waiting for him in the lobby, looking resigned.

“Will I see my son again?” she asked brokenly, her eyes void of life.

“I’ll do everything I can to free your son.” Chanyeol swore.

She nodded but Chanyeol could see it. She didn’t believe him. It was okay. He wouldn’t believe it either. He didn’t mind that no one trusted him to save Jongin anyway. But Chanyeol would do it. Now, he just had to find a way to make it happen.  

 

 

Darkness. Jongin was used to live in darkness now. He didn’t know how long it has been since he had been brought here but he suspected it was at least one month. He had tried to count how many times the room was illuminated by the sun at first, but after a while he stopped, it became depressing.

Jongin had met them, the _scientists_. He called them scientists because they wore white blouse and he sure as hell knew they weren’t in a hospital. Jongin had been afraid when they entered the room after at least three days of loneliness. Only one person had been in the room with him at the time, a guard forcing some water and food into his body. The memory wasn’t pleasant. Jongin choking more than once and being left alone, hurt, and scared in that dark room.

They didn’t have to drug him to bring him out, Jongin was too exhausted to even walk by himself. Two guards hold him up by the arms and dragged him to another room, a bright one this time. A _t_ _oo bright_ one. It hurt Jongin’s eyes and he groaned pathetically but they ignored him. He was pushed on an uncomfortable chair, his wrists and ankles securely tied. Jongin felt like crying. He bit his lips to suppress his sobs, not wanting to cry like a baby and show how vulnerable he was to these…people.

“Why am I here?” he whispered faintly, trying to catch someone’s gaze.

No one replied. They totally ignored him, passing by him, busying themselves while resolutely not looking at his face. Jongin’s lower lip trembled and he closed his eyes briefly. He needed to get a grip or he would go insane. Someone entered the room then, a tall man with a handsome face, and smiled at Jongin, meeting his gaze.

“Hello Jongin.” he said amiably. “I’m the doctor Shim Changmin, we’ll see each other a lot.”

“Why am I here?” Jongin repeated, his eyes widened in a mix of hope and fright. He didn’t know if this man was good news or bad news.

“Your ability is quite interesting,” the doctor said. “We want to make some researches on your case, make sure you’re in control of your power. We won’t hurt you Jongin, we’re doing this to help you.”

Jongin frowned, not quite believing what he was hearing. He had a perfect control of his ability. Wary of this Shim Changmin, Jongin clamped his mouth shut. Dr Shim seemed to notice the change, his smile disappearing.

“Let’s begin,” he sighed.

Two masked women came closer to Jongin, touching his arms and he tried to struggle to keep their hands off him but to no avail. Another woman came with a needle and Jongin panicked as it pierced through his skin. Jongin was going to protest but was unable to do so as his eyelids started to feel heavier by the seconds, before falling shut completely. Jongin’s world went black again.

 

 

Chanyeol was tired. They still had no idea where Jongin was retained or how he was. It has been three months already and he was starting to grow desperate.

“You look like shit,” a woman’s voice startled him.  

“Thanks,” he groaned. “I needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” she smirked.

“So…are you here to make fun of me or do you have some news for me?” Chanyeol inquired, looking up at his investigator, Fanny. “If so, only good ones I hope.”

“No news, sorry.” She truly looked apologetic. Chanyeol offered him a small smile. “You should rest, Chanyeol. I wasn’t joking, you’ve aged ten years in two months and we’re worried about you.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I’m just…Knowing this boy is out there, alone and scared while they do god knows what to him makes me mad.”

“I’m sure they won’t hurt him, they need him after all.” Fanny replied gently.

“I hope you’re right.” Chanyeol said. “I promised his mom I would find him, but now…I’m not too sure. What if I can’t? Or what if he’s injured when we found him? Or worse, dead?”

Fanny’s gaze softened. “It’s not going to be your fault if it happens. You would have done everything in your power to find him. Everyone knows you’re trying your best. His mom won’t blame you, and Jongin won’t either.”

Chanyeol nodded somberly. He had to find that boy.

 

 

When Jongin opened his eyes again, his gaze met the curious face of another boy. He was looking down at him, his eyes widening when he noticed Jongin was awake. Groaning, Jongin tried to sit up but the boy held him down by the shoulders, gently pushing him down the mattress.   

“You shouldn’t sit up that quickly, you’ll hurt your head.” He offered softly.

“Who are you?” was all Jongin could reply.

“I’m Baekhyun.” The boy put the back of his hand against his forehead to feel his temperature and wiped Jongin’s sweat. “How are you feeling?”

“Fuzzy.” Jongin whispered. His heart hurt and his limbs were numb.

“It’ll pass in a moment, it’s the side effect.” Baekhyun smiled sadly. “What’s your name?”

“Jongin.” He blinked a few times. “Where are we?”

Baekhyun looked confused. “In my room.”

“Your room?” Jongin stuttered, before carefully sitting up. He was on a simple bed and there was another one behind Baekhyun’s figure. The room was white and very bright, which was very different from the dark room where he had been retained until now. Jongin’s attention returned to the boy—Baekhyun. He was short and looked worriedly thin despite the large hoodie he was wearing. His cheeks were sunken and he had dark circles under his eyes. “Are _you_ okay?” Jongin asked.

Baekhyun shrugged, the hoodie sliding down one shoulder and revealing red splotches. Jongin’s eyes widened and he reached for Baekhyun, making him stumble in fright. He looked terrified. “I’m sorry,” Jongin apologized. “I didn’t want to scare you.” He looked down at his body and winced as he saw needles punctures on his arms. What did they do to him?

“You’ll get used to it.” Baekhyun broke the silence. “The needles. It’s scary at first, but after a while, you get used to it.”

Frowning, Jongin shook his head. “I don’t want to get used to it.”

Baekhyun threw him a pitiful glance.

Jongin avoided his gaze. “Is there someone else?”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun played with the sleeves of his hoodie. “No.”

Dejected, Jongin sighed. “Do you know why we’re here? Did they tell you anything?”

“I…I’ve always been there.” Baekhyun replied, confused. “Since I was a kid.”

Biting his lip, Jongin nodded. “Can I…Can I see your arms?” he inquired quietly.

Baekhyun came closer and pushed up his sleeves. His hands were delicate and small, much smaller than Jongin’s, but his arms looked awful. They were full of needles marks, his skin red, blue and yellow in some places. Jongin suppressed the urge to throw up. He carefully took Baekhyun’s wrist in his, making sure to keep his grip loose as not to hurt him. Baekhyun let him, watching him as Jongin’s fingers brushed his arms.

“It tickles.” Baekhyun softly whispered.

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbled, apologetic, but Baekhyun was smiling, his eyes glinting. Jongin’s fingers hesitated when they reached the hem of Baekhyun’s hoodie, his eyes meeting the boy’s to ask for permission. At Baekhyun’s nod, Jongin lifted the fabric and gasped loudly, startling Baekhyun in the process. “Oh my god…”

Baekhyun’s torso was full of scratches and scars, some more recent than others. He had burnt marks too. “Does it hurt?” he tried, his hand poking at the boy’s tummy gently and carefully.

Baekhyun shook his head and pushed the hoodie down, not dislodging Jongin’s hand on his skin. “Your hand. It’s warm and soft. Not like theirs.”

Jongin felt like crying at the confession, sending him a shaky smile. He didn’t dare to imagine what they did to this boy. He cupped Baekhyun’s unblemished cheek, his face the only blank caneva that the scientists didn’t touch. “You’re not alone now. I’m here with you.”

Baekhyun nodded and grabbed his hand, putting it back on his tummy under his hoodie. Jongin smiled at the cute gesture. Jongin’s hand on his skin was probably the first mark of affection the boy ever received here.

“How old are you?” he asked later, as they lay side by side on Baekhyun’s small bed as per his request.

“Twenty-one.” Baekhyun replied. It meant he was older than him. Jongin was surprised. Baekhyun looked so small and frail.  

The door opened then, and the boys startled. Two guards grabbed Baekhyun roughly and despite Jongin’s failed attempts at holding his hand, he didn’t want them to hurt Baekhyun if he resisted so he let him go with a heavy heart. Baekhyun looked resigned too as he was leaded outside, leaving Jongin alone and miserable. He hoped he wouldn’t find more injuries on the boy when he would be back.

 

 

“Seriously, are you living in your office now?” an exasperated voice asked.

“Hello to you too, dear best friend of mine.” Chanyeol grunted.

Sehun didn’t look amused. “You’re miserable.” He sighed and plopped down on the seat in front of Chanyeol’s desk. “Still on the Kim Jongin case?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol nodded.

“Look, I’ve heard stuff.” Sehun said seriously. “You should be careful.”

Squinting, Chanyeol’s mouth thinned. “Why?”

“The government doesn’t like what you’re doing, meddling with their business.” Sehun replied, grimacing.

“Are you here as a cop or as my best friend?” Chanyeol asked carefully.

“Your best friend, but next time it’ll be the cop.” Sehun warned. “It’s dangerous Chanyeol, they’ll do whatever it takes to keep this case hush hush.”

“I need to find this boy, I can’t abandon him. Besides, I’m a lawyer, I believe in justice!” Chanyeol raised his tone. “I hate corruption.”

Sehun’s face hardened. “Even if you find the boy, he won’t have any place to go back to.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. They killed them, Chanyeol.” Sehun confided. “The parents.”

“You…” Chanyeol stuttered, mortified. “You didn’t, right?”

“Would I be here if it was me?” Sehun challenged, rolling his eyes. “I’m not supposed to know, hell, I’m not supposed to be here to talk about it with you.” He groaned. “Look, I’m worried about you. I don’t want to find you dead in this shithole of an office because you wanted to play hero.”

“This is another reason for me not to give up, Sehun.” Chanyeol nearly whispered. “If they went to this extend, the situation is worse than what I initially thought.”

Sehun rubbed his jaw. “There’s something else I wanted you to know.” Chanyeol arched his eyebrow. “There was a similar case of kidnapping about eighteen years ago in the town.”

“What about it?” Chanyeol inquired, interested.

“Same procedure, a kid was kidnapped, his parents searched for him for months before being killed.” His best friend informed. “The older son is still alive though, I know where he lives. I thought it might be linked.”

“Thank you, Sehun.” Chanyeol said softly, grateful. “I’ll make sure to lay low for a while, I promise.”

“Look, I’m not going to be around, okay? It might be…wiser.” Sehun admitted. “I’ll find ways to contact you. Just be careful.” He continued as he stood up.

Chanyeol stood up and wrapped his arms around Sehun in a bone crushing hug. It wasn’t the first time Chanyeol worked on a difficult case and they had to stay away from each other, but this time Chanyeol knew their lives were at stake. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to Sehun because of his recklessness and sense of justice.

“Take care,” he told Sehun, patting his back. His best friend offered him a smile and exited his office. Chanyeol didn’t know when—and if—they would meet again this time.

Letting out a sigh, he called Fanny. They had to find this Byun Baekbom before the government did.

 

 

Jongin felt dizzy. He was chained to the roof in the middle of a room and scientists kept touching him and asking him to teleport. He kept trying and trying but couldn’t. He whimpered when they pulled his collar off his neck and tried again. This time he succeeded but appeared less than two meters away from the chains. He slumped on the floor, exhausted.

Guards held him up as Dr Shim came closer. “You did well, Jongin.” He caressed Jongin’s sweaty cheek and smiled. “You will get a reward.”

Too tired to react, Jongin let the guards lead him away. He was stripped off his clothes but couldn’t find it in himself to feel self-conscious by his nakedness. He had no control over his body, his life anymore now. _They_ decided when he ate, when he slept, when he could talk, or bath. Jongin was just a puppet in their hands. He was unceremoniously dumped into a bath, strangers’ hands roaming around his body to clean him up. He hated it, the feeling of hands all over his skin, touching him, groping him. It felt humiliating.

It wasn’t all innocent touches either, sometimes he could feel hands linger where they shouldn’t and as disgusting as it was Jongin couldn’t fight them. In the first week he had tried to shove them away, to fight, but they had drugged him then, because he was too agitated, too wild; now most of the times he wasn’t lucid and couldn’t do anything about it.

When he came back to Baekhyun and his room, the boy looked disturbed. His gaze was wild. He jumped off his bed to lace their hands together when the guards dropped his naked body to his mattress. Quickly covering Jongin’s nude body with the sheets, Baekhyun hopped on the bed and held him tight, whispering sweet nothings.

Jongin couldn’t decipher what he said but he knew Baekhyun was reassuring him, taking care of him. Baekhyun was rubbing his back, stroking his hair as their linked hands rested on his tummy, under his hoodie. Baekhyun was scared. Jongin’s hand was usually warm and comforting against his skin, but now it was cold. He kept rubbing Jongin’s body to warm him up, hugging him tightly. As days passed, he felt Jongin slipping away from consciousness, from life, and it was frightening.

Why did they hurt him? Why was Jongin always so out of it? Baekhyun didn’t understand. At first he had been happy not to be alone for once, but now he felt uneasy about Jongin’s presence. The boy wasn’t supposed to be here. Jongin had said he missed his home, his family. He had cried in Baekhyun’s arms a few times already. Baekhyun couldn’t understand what he said sometimes, but his heart ached for the younger.

Baekhyun asked the scientists when they came for him. Why was Jongin here? Why was he hurt and sad? When he said Jongin should be sent home, Dr Shim had become angry at him. Baekhyun had been scared by the man for the first time ever. Baekhyun was lost. Jongin had said they were mean people, that they hurt Baekhyun and that someone would come for them, to save them. When Baekhyun repeated it to Dr Shim, he became livid and slapped him. With a gasp, Baekhyun had clutched his cheek, his eyes watering at the pain. “You’re not going to leave this place ever, Baekhyun. Never speak a word about this nonsense again.”

Baekhyun was led away for his daily training then. They retrieved his collar and asked him to light up the room. The boy did, as always, ignoring the pain it brought to his body. He knew new marks would appear on his skin but he was used to it. He had seen marks on Jongin’s body too, and Jongin cried a lot because it hurt him. Even in his sleep sometimes. Baekhyun could only squeeze his hands and prevent him from touching them.  

When Baekhyun was guided back to their room, he crawled on Jongin’s bed and plastered his exhausted body against him. Jongin still hasn’t woken up. It’s been days and Baekhyun was worried sick. For the first time, Baekhyun wished he could leave this place and keep Jongin safe. He closed his eyes, hugging Jongin tighter. Perhaps if he wished hard enough it would happen.

 

 

Seven months. Chanyeol couldn’t believe so much time had passed since he met Jongin’s parents. He had been forced to hide from the government and was the only one who stayed in Korea. Fanny went back to France, Yifan was in China, and he couldn’t contact Sehun anymore if he didn’t want him to be arrested or worse: killed. His only hope was Baekbom, the other’s kid’s older brother. He had started a rebellion, meeting other people who had lost their loved ones who had been abducted by the government.

Baekbom had helped him a lot, making sure he stayed safe and hidden, sending people to give him food and all necessities. Chanyeol was grateful. Baekbom had also said that he had recently discovered where the government hid Baekhyun – the other kid – and Jongin and that he was thinking about a rescue plan. Two days ago, when he had asked if Chanyeol wanted to help, the latter had hesitated. He could be killed after all. But then he realized that because of Jongin’s case the government wanted him dead anyway so he’d rather die trying to save him than doing nothing.

The rescue was planned for tomorrow and Chanyeol couldn’t sleep. He’d contacted Yifan to tell him about their plan and his friend had been weirdly silent on the phone, before asking him to be careful. Chanyeol offered to Baekbom to leave Korea with him after the rescue. They couldn’t stay in Korea if they succeeded. They would be hunted and killed and nothing would change. Chanyeol planned to flee to China where Yifan was waiting for him, for them. Then, when they would be safe he would make sure to expose the government. They didn’t know how many facilities were hidden in the country yet and it was worrying.

 

 

When Chanyeol met Baekbom, he looked determinate. The rebellion had more people than Chanyeol had first thought and it reassured him a little. They were armed, they had a plan and they could count on the surprise effect. It was a start at least. They were waiting for the night to fall, circling the facility and hiding whenever they could. Thankfully, only few of them were searched by the government so most of them could show their face to the world, which was very useful. Baekbom had been planning this for years and it showed. Chanyeol was impressed. Perhaps they would work together in the future.

At 11PM, the first squad started to break in. They did it successfully since not many guards stayed at night. The facility was in the middle of the city, surrounded by quiet neighborhoods. The building looked like a simple research center. Chanyeol couldn’t believe the government retained them _just right there_ , in the middle of the city, like what they were doing wasn’t wrong. It made him sick to know innocent people were tortured and hurt and killed just next door without no one noticing. _Sick fuckers_ , he thought bitterly.

The second squad went in to clear the building of potential danger. Another one was making sure no one could get into the building after Chanyeol, Baekbom and a few others went in to search for Baekhyun and Jongin. They had 15 minutes top to find them and leave before the police would find out they broke in. They ran through the building, splitting to find other potential innocent people. Chanyeol heard on the radio that they found tortured chambers, dark rooms and other experimentation’s rooms. Clenching his fists, Chanyeol ignored them and kept kicking doors open while others had the task to take pictures, videos and proofs of what happened there in order to expose the atrocity they were doing to the whole world. Chanyeol hoped _those_ people would pay for what they did.

Baekbom ran past him and screamed for him to come help him. They had found them. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and he ran faster, stopping in his tracks when he took in the sight of Baekbom embracing his little brother tightly, crying. Baekhyun looked confused and a little scared, but he didn’t scream or try to free himself. “Please save Jongin,” he whispered against Baekbom’s shoulder. “Please. He’s not waking up.”

Chanyeol’s heart clenched at his weak plea and he surged forward to get closer to Jongin. He was pale and sweaty, his breathing shallow. Carefully picking him up and making sure the sheets were covering his naked body, Chanyeol held him securely against his chest. “We have to leave. He needs medical assistance.”

Baekbom nodded and helped Baekhyun up, before offering him to piggyback him to walk faster. They ran to the exit where cars were waiting for them. Buses were also waiting outside of the city to bring them to the borders to leave the country. The rebellion didn’t have a doctor so Chanyeol was glad they thought of stealing medical supplies too. He hoped Jongin would be okay until they crossed the border. Tightening his hold on the frail body of Jongin, he quickly jumped into a car, followed by Baekbom and Baekhyun.

Baekbom covered his brother with a blanket to keep him warm and rubbed his shoulders, keeping him against his body for safety measure and to offer him more warmth. Baekhyun was silent but he kept staring at Jongin while Chanyeol was still holding him in his arms, the boy sitting on his lap. He could feel his weak exhalation against his neck so it was good sign.

They left the car to hop onto the truck with the medical equipments while others jumped into buses. Someone tried to grab Jongin from Chanyeol’s arms but he groaned, reluctant to let go of the boy. Baekbom squeezed his arm and Chanyeol relented, softly deposing Jongin’s body on a trolley. He watched as they pushed away the sheets, leaving Jongin naked and vulnerable. Chanyeol stared in horror at the state of his mutilated body, the bile rising in his throat. Jongin was 20 now, but he looked way younger.

Chanyeol stepped out of the way as they auscultated Jongin, sitting on the truck’s floor and taking his head in his hands, his eyes not leaving Jongin’s figure. “Will he be okay?” he asked softly once, his voice breaking at the end. He had to repeat his question when no one replied.

“We don’t know.” Someone replied then, sounding sorry.

Glancing to the side, he watched as Baekbom hovered over his little brother, making sure he was okay. They gave him something to eat and asked him how he was feeling and if he was hurt in soft tones. Baekhyun looked fine – well, as fine as he could be really – and Baekbom appeared relieved. Chanyeol could see how he ached to keep his brother close but was afraid to scare him away if the touched him. It made Chanyeol sad. Baekbom hadn’t seen his brother in 19 years and he was sure Baekhyun didn’t even remember he had an older brother.

When they stopped doing whatever they were doing to Jongin, he was under drip. Chanyeol grabbed the nearest blanket and covered his body with it. Jongin’s skin was flushed and sweaty and it made Chanyeol frown. He looked around and found a basin that he filled with water. He tore up a piece of the sheet Jongin was covered in when he found him and soaked it, then started cleaning Jongin’s body. He started by his face, being careful not to hurt him. Chanyeol desperately wished Jongin would open his eyes. He noticed the collar resting around Jongin’s neck and he frowned. When he touched it, it sent a charge of electricity in his body and he hissed. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to tear it off from Jongin’s neck but he couldn’t.

A nudge to his side made him look away from Jongin’s face and Baekbom offered him a small smile. “Can I use your water to help Baekhyun clean up?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol nodded, pushing the basin towards him. Baekhyun stood up when his brother called him and let him wash him up without resistance. Chanyeol wondered if they could wash up alone or if people did it for them _there_. As he watched Baekhyun rise his arms obediently, he doubted they could do anything on their own. He saw the same collar on Baekhyun’s neck and it made him angry again so he resumed his action. He lifted Jongin’s arms gently and continued to clean him up. Once he was done, he sat back on the truck’s floor and waited.

 

 

Jongin still didn’t wake up as they successfully crossed the border. People were smiling, happy to be out of the country, but Chanyeol could only offer them a weak grin. Jongin’s eyes were still closed. He was immediately brought to the hospital where Yifan was waiting for them. Chanyeol was forced to leave Jongin’s side and Yifan hugged him tight. “He’ll be fine.” he promised.

“I hope so.”

“Come on, you need to eat. You look like you’re going to faint.” Yifan scolded him gently.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but let himself be led away. When he finally sat down at the fast food nearby, he choked on a sob and started crying. The reality of what happened was a slap to the face as he came down from the adrenaline rush of the whole rescue operation. “Fuck. Fucking fuck.” he cursed.

Yifan embraced him. “You’re okay. You did it, Chanyeol. You saved Jongin.”

It made Chanyeol cry harder. “We did.” he said, hiccuping. “But we only found Baekhyun and Jongin. Who knew how many others there are suffering out there...” Chanyeol protested weakly.

“We’ll find them too.” his friend assured him.

“He looks so bad.” Chanyeol sniffled. “I thought he was dead. I thought I was too late.”

“You weren’t. He’ll be fine.” Yifan grabbed his face and forced him to look into his eyes. “You’re all safe.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, hopeful.

Nodding, Yifan grinned. “The operation was a success. No one got hurt. But the government is pissed.”

“I’m worried about Sehun.”

“You don’t have to. He’s here too, you know.” Yifan smiled proudly.

“What?”

Yifan chuckled. “He knew he couldn’t stay in Korea after everything, and he knew you would blame yourself if anything happened to him.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Don’t think I don’t know you threatened him to come.”

Frowning sheepishly, Yifan pouted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please.” Chanyeol deadpanned. “I know you. Besides, I know how you feel about him.”

Clearing his throat, Yifan quickly changed the subject. “Oh! The food is here! Let’s eat, then we can go back to see how Jongin is doing.”

Chanyeol smirked, faintly amused, and started eating.

 

 

Yifan had to leave him to write his rapport and handle things with the Chinese’s government. The rebellion had given him all the proofs, pictures and videos they could bring. Chanyeol trusted Yifan to do his best. He knew Fanny would assist him too from France so he could focus on making sure Jongin would be alright. He found Baekbom in the corridor and they smiled at each other.

“They’re making sure Baekhyun is alright. He shows signs of malnourishment.” He sighed. “It’s awful to see my little brother so...weak and broken.”

“At least he’s alive.” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah. But I’m so angry at those people, you know. They’re lucky Baekhyun’s safety was my priority. If anything had happened to him I would have killed them and burned the whole building.” he hissed, clenching his fists.

“They’ll pay.”

“I hope so.” Baekbom replied. “What will you do now?”

Chanyeol shrugged, rubbing the stubbles on his chin. “Yifan is handling things for me. I’m just going to make sure Jongin will be alright.”

Baekbom hummed thoughtfully but stayed silent, so Chanyeol glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “I heard about his family. What will happen to him?”

“I’ll take care of him for a while, then...I don’t know. I’ll let him choose what he wants to do.” Chanyeol tried softly. Truthfully, he didn’t really know what would happen when Jongin would wake up. He just knew the boy was now his responsibility. “What about Baekhyun?”

“I think we’ll stick around. He looks really attached to Jongin.” He said.

“I think it’s a good idea. We don’t know what happened to those boys and they’re all the other has for now.” Chanyeol winced. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Baekbom grimaced. “I know what you mean, and you’re right. I know it’ll take time for Baekhyun to trust me and to accept me as his brother.”

“He’ll come around. You have pictures and his memory will surely come back at some point.” Chanyeol reasoned.

Baekbom nodded.

They stayed silent for a few minutes until a nurse came back to guide them to Baekhyun’s room. Chanyeol tried to ask for Jongin but they couldn’t tell him anything for now. The doctor was waiting for them outside of Baekhyun’s room. He explained to them that Baekhyun would be fine physically but he needed to rest and get some fat in his body to recover. He was traumatized and suffered from PTSD and would need therapy and antidepressants though.

Baekbom winced at that but deep inside Chanyeol knew he was prepared for those news. The doctor also said that Baekhyun kept asking about Jongin and that the bond they had developed could become a problem in the future, that it wasn’t healthy but that keeping them apart would be dangerous for their mental health for now.

“Perhaps we could let them live together for a while.” Chanyeol suggested.

“It would be ideal, but make sure they don’t share a room.” The doctor answered seriously.

Baekbom and Chanyeol exchanged a look. Chanyeol knew Baekbom and he wouldn’t separate them if they wanted to be together. They just couldn’t do that to them. The doctor left after they had thanked him and they entered Baekhyun’s room. He was lying on the bed in silence and started fidgeting when his gaze landed on them.

“Hi Baekhyun, my name is Chanyeol. I’ve been helping your brother searching for you and Jongin.” he explained softly, trying to ignore the red mark on his neck. At least they removed the damn collar.

Baekhyun looked at his brother before staring down at the sheets sadly. “I don’t remember anything.”

“It’s fine.” Baekbom replied quickly, smiling gently.

Chanyeol bit his lips. “I’ll let you two catch up. I’ll come back when Jongin wakes up.”

Baekhyun nodded eagerly and Baekbom gave him a small smile.

 

 

Chanyeol walked slowly towards Jongin’s room just as the doctor exited it. He offered a smile to Chanyeol.

“How is he?”

“He’s still asleep but he’ll be fine. I think he’ll wake up in a few hours top. His body was exhausted.” the doctor said.

Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good. Can I go in?”

“Yes, just press the button if he wakes up.” The doctor patted his back and left.

Chanyeol pushed the door open and shut it quietly behind him. He grabbed a chair to bring it closer to Jongin’s bed. The boy was still pale but he looked more lively than when Chanyeol found him. “Hi Jongin, I’m Chanyeol.” he started softly, his fingers itching to take his hand. Despite his hesitation, he took Jongin’s smaller hand in his and squeezed it tightly. “You have to wake up. You have to be okay.”

He stared at Jongin’s face for a few long minutes, wishing for the boy to wake up, until his eyelids started to get heavy. Chanyeol didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up it was because Jongin was trying to get his hand back. Startled, Chanyeol nearly jumped out of his seat but before he could talk he took a good look at Jongin’s scared expression and cursed inwardly. He pushed himself away from the bed. “Hi, sorry if I scared you. You don’t need to be scared, you’re safe now.”

Jongin kept staring at him without blinking. Chanyeol licked his lips. Jongin appeared so small and so helpless, it broke his heart all over again. “Who...are you?” he whispered. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“Your parents asked me to search for you.” Chanyeol replied finally, torn between lying and telling the truth. He didn’t want to have to tell Jongin about his parents now. “Baekhyun is fine, he’s here, in another room. He’s safe too.”

Relieved, Jongin nodded then dropped his gaze to his hand which was lying close to Chanyeol’s. “I don’t like being touched. It’s scary. I’m sorry.”

As if he was burned, Chanyeol put his hand away. He felt stupid. “You don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have.”

“My parents...” he started.

Chanyeol looked away. “They...The government...” he stuttered. “I’m so sorry.”

When Jongin stayed silent, Chanyeol looked back at his face. The boy was crying silently, tears falling down his cheeks and chin. He wanted to reach out and hug him, perhaps trying to comfort him and show him that he wasn’t alone but he didn’t want to scare Jongin. Biting his lips hard enough to bleed, he clenched his fists and kept looking at Jongin as he sobbed. He waited until he calmed down before calling the doctor and left the room as they checked on Jongin.

“Jongin’s trauma is different from Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a kid when he was abducted so he only realized that what happened to him was wrong recently, probably when Jongin arrived. In Jongin’s case, he was taken away from his family, and he knew from the start what they tried to do to him.” The doctor sighed. “He’s still in shock. Besides...his parents are dead too.”

“I didn’t want to lie...” Chanyeol mumbled, feeling guilty.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” The doctor was quick to reassure him. “He needs to feel safe now. I’m afraid he could show signs of wanting to commit suicide though so he shouldn’t be left alone.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Chanyeol promised.

“He won’t trust you easily, but you were there when he woke up, you didn’t lie to him about his parents, you reassured him about Baekhyun and I just explained to him that you were the one to save him so I’m hoping for the best.” The doctor gave Chanyeol an encouraging smile and left.

Chanyeol took a big gulp of air before pushing the door of Jongin’s room open. He forced a smile and sat next to him. Jongin’s eyes were on him the whole time, assessing him. Chanyeol didn’t know what he was thinking but he hoped he could see that Chanyeol didn’t want to hurt him. “So, how are you feeling?” he tried, breaking the awkward silence.

Jongin shrugged. “I’m alive, I guess.” His eyes were still red from crying and his voice hoarse. He kept rubbing his neck and his wrists absentmindedly too. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“He’s in the room at the end of the corridor-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Jongin had disappeared. Chanyeol jumped from the chair and threw the door open to run to Baekhyun’s room. Jongin could barely stay up but here he was, hovering over Baekhyun’s sleeping form, Baekbom asleep on the chair next to him. Chanyeol let out a sigh and walked slowly towards him, being careful not to touch him but ready to support him if he happened to fall. “You need to rest.” he scolded him under his breath. “You can’t do that, Jongin.”

“I wanted to see him.” Jongin frowned. “I needed to see him, you have to understand.”

Chanyeol’s expression softened. “I do. I’m just worried about you.”

Baekhyun started to stir up and they both held their breath. His eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a second before he sat up and embraced Jongin’s waist tightly, mumbling a quiet “Jongin”. Chanyeol quickly slid behind Jongin to hold him up when he swayed, practically hugging him. Jongin tensed up, throwing him a scared look from behind his shoulder. Chanyeol bit his lip and stepped back but kept his hands on his waist. He tried too ignore Jongin’s nakedness, the blouse only hiding his front.

“You’re here,” Baekhyun whispered, mindful of his brother still sleeping soundly. “I thought you were gone...”

“I wasn’t.” Jongin replied softly. His hand petted Baekhyun’s messy hair, the other holding him against him.

Baekhyun squeezed him once and grabbed his hand in his hair to put it under his blouse awkwardly, against his tummy. “I missed your warmth. I’m glad you’re okay. That you’re safe.”

“We’re safe now. They won’t hurt you anymore, Baek.” Jongin assured him.

Nodding like a child, Baekhyun smiled. “I have a brother.” he said suddenly, turning his head to look at Baekbom.

“I’m so happy for you.” Jongin whispered. Chanyeol’s heart broke at the tone of his voice. Baekhyun had his brother, but Jongin had lost everything. “You have to be happy now.”

“You’re talking like we won’t be talking to each other anymore...” Baekhyun pouted. “Baekbom said Chanyeol and you would live with us, you know. We’re staying together.”

Jongin looked back at Chanyeol and he nodded in confirmation. The boy’s shoulders slump in what Chanyeol hoped was relief. “That’s...good.”

Baekhyun giggled in childish glee and it tore off a smile from Chanyeol too. It would have been cute if Chanyeol hadn’t known the boy was supposed to be _older_ than Jongin. Baekhyun and Jongin chatted for a bit in hushed voices and Chanyeol tried not to listen in. He wanted to give them privacy, even though it was hard while standing next to them. When Jongin’s body slumped more against Chanyeol and he started trembling, Chanyeol quickly grabbed the back of his legs and carried him bridal style.

“You’re exhausted, Jongin.” he said firmly when Jongin opened his mouth to protest. “You have to rest. Say goodnight to Baekhyun, I promise you’ll see him after you take a nap and eat something.” Jongin glared but nodded when he met Baekhyun’s worried face. They said goodnight to each other and Chanyeol carried him back to his own room, before lying him down gently. He was secretly glad no one was in the corridor, it would have been awkward.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbled. “For...disappearing.”

“I’m not mad you did, I just wished you didn’t use your power to do it. You’re still weak, it’s dangerous.” Chanyeol answered. “Next time, please tell me. I’ll bring you to Baekhyun’s room.”

Jongin’s cheeks reddened. “Like you just did?”

“Not if it makes you uncomfortable,” was Chanyeol’s quick reply.

“Please don’t.” Jongin admitted. “I just...I don’t like people touching me and making me do...things.”

Chanyeol clenched his fists and looked away. “I’m sorry.” He wanted to ask Jongin what _they_ did to him but he didn’t want to upset him anymore. He let Jongin covered himself up with the sheet and waited until he fell asleep before living the room. He needed some air. As he sprayed some water on his face, he wondered what Baekhyun’s ability was. Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked like shit.

Sehun was there when he exited the bathroom, sitting on a plastic chair next to Jongin’s room. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at Chanyeol, standing up to hug him tightly. “I’m so glad to see your face, dude.”

“Same here.” Chanyeol admitted. “The past weeks were crazy.”

“You bet.” Sehun said, releasing his hold on him to look him in the eyes. “You found him.”

“I did.” Chanyeol nodded. “But he’s so...weak. I’m worried about him. I don’t know what they did to them Sehun, but that place was awful. When I first saw Jongin, he was so cold and looked so pale. I thought I was too late, you know. It was scary.”

“What are you going to do now?” Sehun asked. “With the boy.”

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol sighed. “The doctor said we shouldn’t leave him alone and that he might trust me.”

Sehun frowned. “Are you going to take care of him?”

“I’ll try, I guess.” Chanyeol looked at the floor. “He has no one else.”

Sehun squeezed his arm. “I’ll be around if you need me, okay?”

“Are you staying?” Chanyeol asked, confused.

Sehun looked embarrassed. “Yifan offered me a job and a place to stay.”

 _Sneaky bastard_ , Chanyeol thought. “That’s good then,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sehun punched his shoulder. “Don’t say anything.”

“I didn’t.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Fanny is going to stay in France by the way. She’s working on a huge case in Europe.” Sehun informed him.

“It’s probably safer for her anyway. Besides, we’re going to lay low for a while.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Thanks for telling me. I’ll call her later.”

Sehun smiled and left but not without making him promise to eat and sleep too. “You need to take care of yourself too, if you want to help this boy!” he had said. Chanyeol agreed.

 

 

Baekhyun was discharged from the hospital earlier than Jongin. Baekbom and him moved in a three bedrooms flat where they would all stay when Jongin would be discharged too. Chanyeol went there too take showers when Jongin was sleeping. Baekhyun always sounded and looked happy to see him, talking animatedly with him. Baekbom confessed to Chanyeol that Baekhyun had a lot of nightmares though. He had to hug his little brother to sleep because Baekhyun was terrified to be sent away again. Therapy helped but it was tough. Baekbom said Baekhyun had panic attacks and that he had a hard time calming him down sometimes. Other times he appeared serene and content, following his brother around town to visit the city, or go shopping.

Chanyeol didn’t know what would happen when Jongin would be out of the hospital but it scared him. He didn’t know if he could be as patient as Baekbom. He didn’t know if he could handle it. What if he hurt Jongin? What if he couldn’t reassure him? He was a stranger after all. Until now, Jongin was mostly silent. His therapist came every three days and Chanyeol would go home to shower to give them privacy. The doctor and nurses were always around too, so Chanyeol didn’t feel so alone. But once he would be left alone with Jongin, Baekbom and Baekhyun, he didn’t know how it would go.

 

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Sehun.” Chanyeol whispered, trying to refrain a sob. He was tired. Mentally and physically. Baekhyun kept screaming at night, keeping everyone awake. His cries were the worst though. It made Chanyeol want to crawl out of his own skin. Jongin never left his room, even though he was awake too. Chanyeol kept going to his room to make sure he was still there, that he hadn’t disappeared. Jongin ignored him though, turning his back to the door and feigning sleep each time.

At daytime, Jongin was silent too. He never went out and he only talked to Baekhyun, but they mostly cuddled a lot. Sometimes they closed themselves in one of their bedrooms and stayed silent for hours. It scared the shit out of Baekbom and Chanyeol but there was nothing they could do about it. Baekhyun started saying things to his brother but Jongin shut them out. He wasn’t mean or anything, he just wasn’t...there. Chanyeol felt helpless and lost. Twenty minutes ago, Baekhyun had a panic attack. He started choking and crying, gripping his brother’s hands in fright.

Jongin had jumped to help, back hugging Baekhyun and sliding his hands against his tummy under his t-shirt. Very much like he did that time at the hospital. He kept doing it and Chanyeol knew it helped. It made Baekhyun feel safe. Tears were sliding down Jongin’s face and it looked like it pained him to see Baekhyun hurting. He whispered sweet nothings to his ear, rubbing his tummy. Chanyeol had stayed there, only able to watch as Baekhyun slowly regained his breathing. He slumped against Jongin’s chest and started crying silently. His therapist had said Baekhyun’s mind had chosen to ignore the pain he was in when he was retained, it didn’t process the situation. It was a defense mechanism. But his brain had caught up with it when he was freed and now Baekhyun had to accept and face his fears, his memories, if he wanted to heal.

Chanyeol had slipped away from the room to call his best friend. It became too much for him to see it happening in front of his eyes without being able to help. “I wish I could erase those years of his life, you know.” he confessed, wiping at his eyes.

“It’ll take time but I’m sure Baekhyun will be okay. He’s not alone. And, believe me, you’re helping too, in your own ways.” Sehun said softly. “How is Jongin?”

“Still the same.” Chanyeol sighed. “He’s not talking to me. He’s shutting me out. I don’t know what to do.”

“Be patient. I’m sure he’ll reach out to you when he’ll be ready.”

“What if he’s never ready? What if he doesn’t trust me? Perhaps I’m not the best person to help him.” Chanyeol bit his lip. “Perhaps I should just leave.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sehun cut in. “Jongin needs you. You can’t abandon him now.”

“I don’t want to leave him!” Chanyeol nearly shout. “I just...I don’t think he needs me, you know. I feel like I’m not helping. He barely notices me.”

“Do you talk to him?” Sehun asked.

“I...don’t anymore.” he admitted regretfully. “He didn’t sound like he wanted to talk to me, or for me to talk to him so I stopped.”

Sehun hummed. “You know, sometimes just being with someone helps. Perhaps he just needs you to _be there_.”

“I don’t know. It’s been four weeks already.” Chanyeol whined, distressed. “I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“You should go out more then. Go back to work or something. It’s not like Jongin needs you to babysit him. His therapist told you he was better now, right?” Sehun inquired curiously.

“Yeah. I guess.”

Sehun sighed. “Chanyeol, you need to live too.”

“I know.” he whispered sadly, rubbing his puffy eyes. “I’ll try.”

“Call me back if you need to talk, okay? I mean it. Don’t hesitate. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Sehun. Say hi to Yifan for me.” he said as he hung up.

When he looked up from his phone, Jongin was standing there, gazing at him thoughtfully from the door frame. Chanyeol didn’t know what Jongin wanted, or if he heard his conversation with Sehun but right now he didn’t care. He felt exhausted. He stood up and pocketed his phone, bypassing Jongin. He needed to get some fresh air. Jongin surprised him by grabbing his wrist though, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes were still looking ahead and his expression was unreadable. “Jongin?” he tried.

“You’re helping.” he murmured. “You’re helping _me_ ,” he repeated louder, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes. “I have no one else, Chanyeol. Please...don’t leave me.” His eyes started watering again and he bit his lips to stop his sobs.

Chanyeol embraced him tightly. “I’m not leaving you. I’m sorry you had to hear that. I just...I just wished I could help you more. Both of you.”

 

 

Just as Chanyeol and Jongin became closer, the younger starting to talk to Chanyeol, everything went to hell.

One night, Chanyeol was woken up by screams. He was used to it but this time Baekhyun wasn’t the only one screaming, Baekbom was too. Something was clearly wrong. Chanyeol dashed to Baekhyun and Baekbom’s room but it was already too late. His eyes widened when he turn the lights on and found Baekhyun kneeling on the floor, staring at his hands with a terrified expression on his face. Baekbom was lying down on the floor, covered in blood.

Footsteps came running and Chanyeol quickly grabbed Jongin’s waist before he could go closer to Baekhyun. “Don’t.”

“But-”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol hissed. “Baekhyun is dangerous.”

“Is Baekbom...”

Chanyeol nodded. Baekbom’s dead eyes were looking right back at him. He felt like puking but he had to stay calm for now. He had to protect Baekhyun from himself and he had to protect Jongin too. Quickly analyzing the situation, he grabbed Jongin’s face. “Teleport yourself to Yifan’s place. He’ll know what to do.” When Jongin hesitated, he smiled reassuringly. “Please.”

Looking a fearful look in Baekhyun’s direction, he disappeared. Chanyeol turned his attention to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun? You’re safe. Everything is fine.”

“I-I...didn’t want to...” he whispered. “What did I do...”

“Baekhyun, listen to me. It’s not your fault.” Chanyeol said softly, stepping into the room slowly. He didn’t look at Baekbom and came closer to Baekhyun. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I killed my brother.” Baekhyun’s breathing started to become erratic. “I killed him. I didn’t mean to. I thought...I thought it was them...”

Chanyeol grabbed his hands in his and squeezed them tightly. “Breathe. Baekhyun, breathe. Please. For me, for Jongin.” he pleaded. “For Baekbom. He wouldn’t want you to be hurt.”

Baekhyun regained his breathing but he started sobbing uncontrollably. Chanyeol was going to hug him when everything went black. When he could see again he was at the other side of the room, Jongin hugging his waist. “Jongin?”

“I told Yifan and I came back.” Jongin explained. “You can’t stay close to him, Chanyeol. He could kill you.”

“What?” he asked, confused.

“His power. I know his power. If he loses control he could kill you.” Jongin said. The _like Baekbom_ was left unsaid. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Baekhyun looked at them from his position on the floor, tears running down his cheeks. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Jongin.” he sobbed.

“I...I know.” Jongin admitted. “But you could hurt Chanyeol. Even if you didn’t mean to.”

Baekhyun appeared frightened by the realization. He hugged himself tightly and hid his face against his knees. Chanyeol wanted to reach for him but Jongin tightened his hold on him, keeping him close to him. “Please Chanyeol. You’re all I have left,” he begged, his knuckles turning white against Chanyeol’s tee.

“Okay.” Chanyeol put his hand on his. “I’m staying right there until Yifan comes.”

Jongin molded himself against his back and burrowed his face against his nape, breathing slowly. They waited in silence, Baekhyun crying in the background. When Yifan came with Sehun and some officers, they escorted them outside while they took care of Baekhyun and Baekbom’s body. Someone offered them blankets and they sat side by side in Yifan’s car, Jongin sticking close to Chanyeol.

“What will happen to Baekhyun now?” Jongin inquired.

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol whispered. “I really don’t know.”

“And...us?” he continued.

Chanyeol linked their fingers together. “I won’t leave you Jongin, I promise.”

 

 

Baekhyun was hospitalized again. This time, he wouldn’t go out. His therapist thought he was too unstable to lead a normal life. Both the therapist and the doctor apologized to Chanyeol, they should have monitored Baekhyun better. They weren’t careful enough, they said. Chanyeol didn’t blame them. No one could. It was all the government’s fault for ruining Baekhyun’s life after all. For ruining Baekbom’s life too. Baekhyun wasn’t the culprit, the government was.

They asked for Jongin to be hospitalized too, but Chanyeol refused. Jongin wouldn’t hurt anyone. Jongin had probably saved his life after all. Who knew what Baekhyun would have done to him? Sure, Jongin had PTSD and what happened wouldn’t help his mental health but he wasn’t dangerous. Chanyeol trusted him.

“I don’t know if I can trust myself.” Jongin interrupted them softly.

“I don’t want you to be all alone here, Jongin.” Chanyeol said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jongin looked torn. “I could stay for a while...just to be sure.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. “If that’s what you want.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jongin grabbed his hand. “I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” His lower lip trembled. “I couldn’t bear to hurt you, Chanyeol. It would kill me.”

Chanyeol’s gaze softened. “Jongin...”

“Please?” he pleaded. “Just a few weeks.”

The therapist nodded when Chanyeol looked at him. “He’ll be fine. We’ll take care of him and when we’ll deem him ready to go out we’ll call you.”

Chanyeol had to reluctantly agree. He hated it, but he couldn’t go against Jongin’s wish. He understood his fears and he knew they would help him better there than Chanyeol ever could. They hugged for a while, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Then, Chanyeol watched Jongin’s figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance as he was taken away from him. It broke his heart. He called Sehun when he exited the hospital and his best friend carried him to Yifan’s flat. They agreed that Chanyeol would take the couch until he felt better.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Yifan inquired gently.

“Like shit. I feel responsible for what happened. I should have known something was wrong with Baekhyun.” he admitted. “We should have been more careful. We thought we could help them but we couldn’t.”

Sehun shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Baekhyun was too broken.”

“That boy suffered so much already.” Chanyeol sighed.

“What about Jongin?” Yifan tried.

“He was scared he would hurt me, like Baekhyun hurt his brother.” Chanyeol explained. “But he wouldn’t. I know him. He saved my life, you know. Jongin wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Sehun hesitated. “You don’t know for sure.”

Yifan glared at him, kicking his shin. Chanyeol would usually get angry but he was too tired to react. Besides, he knew his friend was looking out for you. He couldn’t blame him for not trusting Jongin after what happened with Baekhyun. “I hope they’ll let him out soon.”

“I’m sure they will.” Yifan replied reassuringly. “Jongin is a good kid.”

Sehun stayed quiet.

 

 

Chanyeol lazily waited for the hospital to call him for days. He would watch TV, cook or clean Yifan’s flat when Sehun and he went to work. He didn’t go out much, not feeling like it. He missed Jongin and he was worried sick about him. He wondered if they treated him right, if he was scared, if he was alone, if he cried, if he had nightmares...Chanyeol’s thoughts were full of Jongin and he couldn’t wait for him to go home. Only when Chanyeol realized that they didn’t have a _home_ anymore did he kick himself in the ass and started searching for one. He wanted Jongin to have a proper home when he would come back.

 

 

The hospital didn’t contact him, but Jongin did.

“Chanyeol,” he called. “I’m ready to go home.”

Chanyeol grinned into the receiver, relieved and happy. “I’ll be right there.”

When he arrived in front of the hospital, Jongin was waiting for him outside. He was fidgeting, his hands clapsed together in front of him. He looked up when he heard Chanyeol’s footsteps and smiled. Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat. It was the first time he’d seen Jongin’s smile. Blinking the tears away, he smiled back and came closer. “Let’s go home, yeah?” he offered.

Jongin’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Me too, Jongin.” Chanyeol confessed, hugging him tightly. “Me too.”

Chanyeol wished Jongin would never stop smiling. He would do whatever it took to make it happen.

 

 

“Light.” Jongin said suddenly.

“What?” Chanyeol inquired, confused.

Jongin bit his lip. “Baekhyun’s power. It’s light.”

It made Chanyeol pause. “I see.”

No wonder Baekhyun always looked so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me :)))  
> Fanny is my sister's name, I lost a bet once and I had to write her in one of my fics huhu  
> Also, I blame her for Baekbom's death. She told me to kill him.


End file.
